


Call me Kitten

by promisezz



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kenma is kitten, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Rough Sex, call boy, dom kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Terushima is a big shot. He thinks of himself as untouchable and world famous. He's under the impression that everyone knows who he is and why he's a big deal.He's in Tokyo for some business, handling large amounts of money can be stressful. He wants something pretty to look at, and that's about all the description he gives the call service. So they send their prettiest thing,Kitten.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Call me Kitten

It wasn’t like he couldn’t have anything he wanted. When he wanted food he could have his favorites delivered from anywhere in the world. When he wanted to party, he had a large group of friends and enough money to make it happen. When he wanted sex, well his money came with fame, and that handled most of his qualms. 

So tonight, in Tokyo for the first time in five years, when he wanted a little company. He called someone to set it up, he wasn’t picky most nights. He didn’t have a preference between sex or build, all he knew was he wanted something pretty to look at. Something to take his mind off of the stack of papers sitting on his desk, waiting for him to fill out. 

This was his life; travelling all over the world and getting his way at every turn, turning any situation in his favor, handling amounts of money he never could’ve imagined. In school he’d been rather popular, especially with girls, but now he’d moved beyond popularity into fame. He could walk into any place and they’d know who he was, sharp eyes and even sharper tongue. A life that you could only dream of. 

So when there was a soft rapping sounded through the loft, Terushima pushed off the couch to walk over. He expected to open the door and find something beautiful standing there, starstruck by him, but he was met with something much different. 

Golden eyes scanned up his body, then to his face. He waited for the lightbulb moment, the ‘oh my god it’s you!’ moment. It never came, 

“Mr. Terushima?” He said his name like there was nothing special about it, forcing a squinted frown to come out, 

“Well, who else would it be?” He thought maybe the guy was playing, that he was keeping his cool better than most. 

“Let me guess, you’re some big shot who wants praised all night?” An eyeroll made Terushima’s jaw clench. He watched a thin finger with a sharp black nail lift to push the hair off his face, brown hair and blonde tips that fell to barely touch his shoulders. 

Terushima stepped back from the door the let him in, “Actually no.” Maybe tonight was his night to be someone else. Meeting someone who didn’t know who he was had always been a kind of fantasy, now he could be anybody in the world. 

“Do you mind?” The hands grabbed the belt of his waistcoat, Terushima shrugged, pointing to the coat rack, 

“I never really enjoyed praise.” He finished, answering the snide question. His eyes locked onto the skin that exposed as the coat was removed, pale skin wrapped in dark red strips of leather and black lace. He swallowed the instant drool in his mouth, beautiful legs wrapped to the thigh in thin netting. His teeth instinctively pulled on his lip when the man turned around to hang his coat, 

“So then what do you want?” His voice was casual, if he couldn’t see them then maybe he would have thought this wasn’t the call-boy. He didn’t sound enticing or seductive, rather like he was talking to an old friend. 

“I’ve never been asked that actually.” He realized that it had always just been skipped. Now that he was faced with the question and the person who had no idea who he was, he was curious. He’d always been the one in charge, he liked it too. Power and fame went hand in hand, but tonight that didn’t have to be who he was. 

Tonight he could be anybody, so tonight maybe he didn’t want to be in charge. 

A slow blink, “Let me show you then.” He sucked in a cold breath when he stepped closer, grabbing the black tie to pull Terushima down by the neck. The air between them warmed up quickly, “I bet I know what you need.” 

“Need?” Terushima grinned, a grin he’d been told was wicked by plenty of people. This time he was met with another wicked smirk, 

“Don’t worry,” The thin fingers made quick work of his button down, scratching lightly over his shoulders to drop it down his arms. He tossed it to the floor, letting the golden eyes drop to look at his physique, trained by years of hard work. 

“It’ll hurt in all the right ways.” The mans’ hands were still sliding down Terushima’s arms as he finished his thought. A ball of terror rolled down his throat, he’d never given up control like this, or heard anyone talk to him like this. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“Call me Kitten.” A slight smile played on his lips, Terushima nodded in agreement. His skin prickled with anticipation while he felt the light tickle of nails over his body, dropping slowly to his waist. 

“We can move this to the bedroom,” Terushima suggested, he was answered with the loosening of his belt and a giggle, 

“There won’t be a need for that.” The belt freed swiftly, then snapped together in a loud whip. Chills ran down Terushima’s spine, the belt running down his chest as he focused on his breathing. He’d never been in this position, not had he ever put anyone else here, under the folded leather of a belt. 

“Has no one ever done this?” Kitten asked, Terushima shook his head, 

“No,” Another gulp to get his nerves down, “I don’t mind though.” 

A pink tongue slipped out to lick the lips in front of him, no lipstick needed to make them look like something Terushima wanted around his cock. Usually he liked a bright red lip, but the wet flesh caught the light better than any gloss could have. 

“I know you don’t.” He smirked, “but in case I go too far, just say apple pie.” The confidence was hot, but the tongue flattening over his nipple was better. A soft sigh leaving his lips, the sound of his piercing clicking against teeth usually resulted in them pulling away, but this time he felt the suction pull on the sensitive skin. 

“Ah,” He muttered, looking down to watch the face pull back slighty. His tongue was flicking against it even as he sucked it between his teeth. The temperature of his blood started to rise, then he was released and kissed across to the other side of his chest. 

The second time was even better, Terushima making a mental note to try more nipple play. It wasn’t long before he felt the sting of the belt slapping his side, a sudden gasp leaving him. 

“Turn around,” Kitten kissed into his chest, stepping back and giving Terushima another look at his body. He was hot, the red harness wrapped around his torso and matched his heeled booties. The white lace of his thong matched the stockings that hugged his legs, Fuck. Terushima turned around, half because he was told and half because his face was getting unusually hot. 

He’d seen attractive people in hotter get ups, well, maybe not hotter. He’d seen expensive jewels and caged corsets, he’d run his fingers down silk that could buy a house, but something about what stood behind him made his thighs quiver. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was giving up control, maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t been with a man in a few months, maybe it was none of those things. Maybe it was the sudden release of chemicals in his brain when he felt the belt across his ass, his dress pants doing nothing to buffer to harsh sting. 

“Oh?” He heard the amusement behind him, his teeth biting into his lip as he awaited another, “If you don’t make any noise how am I supposed to know if you like it?” 

“I like it,” He answered, “Maybe I just need it a little bit… Harder.” He couldn’t believe the words leaving his mouth, but he got what he asked for. His head tossing back to let out a noise he’d never muttered. Another and he was reaching out to hold the dining room table, another and he couldn’t help but notice how tight his pants had gotten. 

The final sting came down on him, his knees wobbled as he grit his teeth together. He loved that tingle that ran up his skin, the heat that radiated from his ass now. 

“Knees.” Was all that was muttered, like he’d be trained to listen he knelt on his weakened knees. Fingers wrapped under his chin, lifting his face back to look up at Kitten. Then the belt slid around his neck, 

“If you’re good, this won’t get too tight.” It cinched around his throat as the end was pulled through the buckle. Cold metal pressed into his skin gently, 

“If I’m not?” He asked, a yank answered his question. His body leaned forward, but it didn’t help with the tightness around his throat, only when he reached to grab the belt did it loosen, 

“Then that happens.” Terushima nodded, not really enjoying the feeling of not being able to breath. Kitten walked around him, a devious grin before he started walking away. 

Terushima should be humiliated, crawling on his hands and knees behind a stranger, but he wasn’t. He was a little bit confused as to why the ache in his waist only got worse, he shouldn’t enjoy this so much. But here he was, wincing as his boney knees dug into the hardwood and fighting back the most painful erection since high school. 

Kitten walked them to the doorway between the rooms, dropping the belt. Terushima frowned, 

“Change your mind?” He asked, half teasing. He earned a smile, 

“Not yet,” He flashed his teeth, “I need something, stay here.” He listened to the click of the boots as they padded across the floor, returning quickly with his tie. 

“Hands behind your back sir,” he looked over his shoulder as the man knelt behind him, he was hoping he’d get to stand up soon. Relieve any of the pressure from his waist, but not yet. His wrists were bound with the tie and dropped against his back. 

His hair stood up all over his body when the breath tickled across his neck, then lips pressed into his skin. They felt better up here than on his chest, working their way up to his ear in a series of licks and soft presses. 

“Did I see a piercing on your tongue?” He asked. Terushima nodded, wanting more of his tongue, 

“Yeah,” He muttered, feeling the hot tongue circled just below his ear. 

“Good.” A gentle bite sank into his skin, his arms went to grab the face, but the knot held better than he thought. For trying to move he was bit even harder, the skin prickling as blood was brought to the surface and forming a hickey. He’d never liked hickeys, giving or getting them, it wasn’t something he ever cared for. Now though? He wanted that feeling all over his body. 

A soft moan passed his lips as another was placed on his shoulder, 

“Your skin is soft,” Kitten mumbled into his shoulder, “Sensitive too.” 

“I never noticed,” He admitted. Kitten got to his feet, walking around to stand in front of Terushima, picking the belt up between his feet, pulling him closer. Closer until Terushima realized what was happening, his face tilted up and felt the silky skin push over his cheeks. 

He knew what to do here, his tongue stuck out and pushed beside the thin string. Running it over the edges in a gentle flicking motion, then the belt tightened and his face was pulled closer. Usually he had his hands, to pull the cheeks apart and truly tease every part of the hole before pushing in. 

“Unh!” Kitten’s moan made Terushima’s legs squeeze together, a soft sound that he earned with the tip of his tongue pushing against him. He repeated this, pulling his tongue back before pushing it against him harder, slipping between the muscles just enough to feel a slight tug on the belt. He was coming around to the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Kitten cursed, his hips starting to grind back against his tongue, he felt the piercing pass over the hole followed by a sharp inhale, “Stick out your tongue more.” He did so with a grin, feeling the belt tighten not to be pulled closer, but out of the tightening fist of someone riding against his open mouth. 

“Oh yes,” Kitten spread his feet wider, giving Terushima enough room to wiggle his face, “Uh, yes, like that, keep doing that.” So he did, shaking his head slightly and earning beautiful noises. Kitten pulled his body forward, leaning against the frame of the doorway. Terushima noticed a bead of sweat rolling down the dip in his back, now they were both turned on. 

The belt dropped again, Kitten turning to look at him with a parted mouth, 

“God, you’re hot.” He breathed, Terushima chuckled as he fell to his knees, grabbing him by the neck. The chuckle was silenced with lips over his, feeling them press like warm pillows against his. They parted before his tongue had even passed his own lips fully, taking in the tongue to wrestle with his. He tasted wonderful, the warmth of his mouth made the pool in Terushima’s waist turn into a lake, he wanted this man. 

He wanted him any way he could have him, so when his hands were untied, he gripped his face and pulled him closer. It was a long kiss, their tongues slowing from a wrestle to a dance, soft moans being breathed into each other’s mouths. Both of their fingers tugged at the others hair, it wasn’t a fight for dominance, but an exchange of heated moments until Terushima felt a twinge down his hip. 

“I need you,” He breathed into his mouth, Kitten swallowed, licking his lips before speaking. 

“Lay back,” He pushed his chest. Terushima undid his pants before complying, leaning back and shoving them over his ass before settling against the floor. Kitten didn’t interject, only helping to pull them from his ankles. 

“Fuck, you’re hard already.” Kittens shock in turn shocked Terushima, 

“Yeah, have you not been here for the past half hour?” He squinted. Kitten rolled his eyes, 

“I’m going to love this.” He said, Terushima could tell it was more to himself. His briefs were pulled back and he watched the shameful erection slide to his stomach, Kitten’s fingers quick to pull it off his body. 

The touch was short lived, the fingers held him only as a tongue ran along the length. He was already wiggling against the floor, reaching down to shimmy off the briefs fully. Kitten leaned back and tossed them to the floor, returning his mouth almost too fast. 

“Shit,” Terushima cursed when he felt the head get pulled between the lips, against the tongue. He watched the head move slightly as the tongue continued to press against his head at differing pressures, he needed this. His hips bucking lightly, he was met with a push. A push down, his mouth shot open and he wished he could sink further into the floor. 

“Oh god,” He hadn’t realized how weakened he was by the previous events, how quick this was about to be, “You have to stop, I’m so close, please.” He whined, squirming even though his sweat stuck his skin to the floor, each movement causing an uncomfortable ripping at his body. 

He didn’t stop, instead it got sloppier, deeper. The head was bobbing in a steady rhythm, Terushima’s hand knotted in the hair as the other reached out and curled against the floor. He knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer, the pit in his stomach was already forming in the tense muscles. 

“Ah,” he hissed, his head tossing back as he gave up the fight with the pressure in his body, “I’m cumming, oh, mm….” His teeth clamped down against his lip and the orgasm tugged his shoulders off the floor, his legs bending around the man between them. 

He watched the face pull off of him, wiping his bottom lip before opening his mouth. Clean aside from the droplets on his lips and finger, Terushima grabbed the hand, pulling the finger against his tongue, 

“Yes,” Kitten sighed under his breath, “Now look at me.” 

Terushima met those shocking eyes, parting his lips slightly. The finger pushed further into his mouth , dipping behind his tongue and pulling a gag back with it. He’s breath caught in his throat, then two fingers passed over his tongue and did it again. 

Again until his eyes had stung with tears and he’d accidentally bitten down on his knuckles a few times, finally they lefts his mouth just to drop to his lap, 

“Good boy,” He felt the slight pain of the blood rushing to his erection. It was too soon, but that didn’t stop the slippery hand from forcing him back to a throbbing situation. 

“You’re mean,” He breathed, earning a giggle. 

“I’m not mean darling,” He leaned closer to brush their noses together, “I’m everything you’ve ever wanted.” 

Everything he ever wanted finally lifted him from the ground, holding the belt in his hand. He pulled him down now to kiss him, backing against the frame. 

“Bedroom.” Kitten muttered between kisses, Terushima was quick to yank him off the ground and squeeze those thighs around his hips. 

His feet led the way, his eyes were taken by the soft gaze and slow blinks of the big ones in front of him. He put his foot out to kick open the door, lucky it wasn’t latched shut. 

Kitten’s lips dropped to his neck once they passed through the doorway, pressing hot kisses into his skin. This was bliss, even though his ass stung from the belt and being stuck to the floor, even though his neck was itchy from sweating beneath the leather. The feeling of those licks and nibbles sending chills over his body amplified all his other senses. 

Terushima laid him on the bed, standing up to look at the sight. The now bright moon shining across his room, lighting the skin with pale yellow luminance. 

“Condom, lube, then lay down.” Kitten grinned, rolling away from Terushima’s hungry eyes. He reached into the night stand, grabbing what was requested, then put himself down on the bed, head sinking gratefully into a pillow instead of hardwood. 

He slid the rubber over his length, watching Kitten bite his lip as a handful of lube disappeared behind his back. He froze as he watched the eyebrows dip slightly, his eyelids dropping. It was going to be torture seeing the pleasure on his face, so he swallowed his nerves one last time, rolling the rubber to its end

“Can I know your name before I have to moan Kitten?” He asked as the legs moved to kneel around his sides, 

“Kenma,” He smiled, “but, keep that to yourself. I don’t like giving my real name to people.” 

Kenma, much better than Kitten. He nodded, 

“Kenma,” He said his name softly, seeing a glaze flicker over his eyes, 

“Oh shit,” Kenma breathed, “Say it again.” The belt was wrapped around his fist again, a smile playing on Terushima’s mouth. 

“Kenma,” He said with a lower voice, “I need you Kenma.” He chewed his lip, feeling like he was about to have the best sex of his life. 

“Try not to move, my mouth can handle you, but I need this to be slow at first.” Kenma’s hand lifted Terushima between his cheeks, Terushima reached around and pulled the thong to the side, the hole teasing him in small circles. 

As his hands pushed up Kenma’s thighs, he lowered himself. The muscles tightened and moved beneath his fingers, the lace rubbing against his skin as the legs trembled, 

“Oh fuck,” Kenma whined as he stretched around Terushima, the belt getting tighter and fircing Terushima’s fingertips into his legs. 

He felt the tight muscle sliding down him, the urges in his legs to bend and thrust up into him were being suppressed in a series of toe cramps and tightening thighs. Kenma looked down at him, moving slowly and with a pained expression, 

“You…” He looked away and Terushima watched the moonlight expose the blush, “Good, so good.” 

He would return the compliment, but he was clamping his jaw shut to maintain some self-control. His muscles were getting tighter and tighter, his hands slipping up to hold Kenma’s waist. 

He knew that he said not to move, but he pushed his thumbs into Kenma’s hips, rocking them once. 

“Ah,” they both let out a weak gasp, looking at each other with wide eyes. He continued to rock him, their breathing filling the room and pushing out any of the stale air of the barely used loft. Terushima winced every time the muscles gripped him, letting out a groan when his neck with pulled from the pillows. 

“Fuck,” Terushima cursed, taking in the open mouth of the man on top of him. He looked like a painting, the light hitting his skin perfectly and a long moan passing his lips. 

Kenma looked down, reaching for the buckled at his throat. Terushima was happy to be taking it off, but instead of passing over his head, it settled between his teeth. His eyes had questions, but Kenma didn’t give him any answers. 

Fingertips sank into chest, then it began. Kenma’s hips throwing dangerous waves through Terushima’s body, he was so far from being able to release, but so close to needing it. A hot wave shook down his abdomen as the nails scratched down his chest, 

“Hnn,” His tongue pressed against the belt, he felt the drool slipping between the leather and his cheeks, 

“What’s that?” He asked, wrapping his fingers around his jaw, “You like it when I ride your cock?” 

Terushima’s painful groan must’ve been what he was looking for, the punishing rhythm setting in. 

“Your big fat cock feels so fucking good,” Kenma’s head leaned back, Terushima’s hand immediately went to his neck. Kenma’s own hand wrapped around it to keep it there. 

His teeth dug into the belt, but it was a quality product, and no amount of sexual frustration was going to allow him to bite through it. 

“Oh my-“ Kenma’s body shook forward and his eyes squeezed shut. He ripped Terushima’s hand off his neck, pinning it over his head. Something turned in Terushima’s stomach, a slight tilt that threatened to dump a box of marbles down a hill. 

Terushima lifted his other hand behind his head, earning a smile. Kenma continued to rock his body, slowing down to a teasing pace as he held the hands over his head. Kenma yanked the belt off his face, 

“Now I need you,” he breathed, “I need you to roll me over and fuck me.” He wasn’t sure he’d heard that right, shutting his eyes for a moment, 

“Say it again,” He mumbled. 

“Please,” the beg was hot off his tongue, “Terushima, I need you.” 

Just like that he wasn’t the one who had crawled around on all fours, being led by his own belt. He wasn’t the one with his hands bound as his face was used, or the one who was brought to orgasm after two minutes of a hot mouth. 

Now he was positioned over Kenma, looking down at the pinched face as he sank deeper into him. He reached down, pulling his legs one at a time to bend against his chest, 

“Like that,” Kenma whimpered, “Fuck me like that.” 

“Yes sir,” Terushima felt flames licking his skin, nerves lighting up all over his body as he thrusted into Kenma over and over. His grip tightening on his legs, holding them closer to his chest, 

“Teru- please!” His body was squirming as Terushima felt the ache settling into his own. His mouth hung open and shuddering moans left him frequently. 

“Kenma,” He said through his teeth, he dropped the legs to his sides, sinking between them and widening his legs. 

“There!” Kenma cried, “Right there, Teru, yes!” He focused on bringing the cries from his lips, pushing down the heat in his thighs. 

“Here?” Tersushima dropped to the same spot and Kenma’s back left the bed, his nails scratched across the back of his head trying to pull his hair, 

“Don’t be cruel,” Kenma muttered through red cheeks and watery eyes, so Terushima dropped again, 

“Is it cruel to give you want you need?” He dropped his face beside Kenma’s pulling his earlobe between his teeth, “To give you everything you’ve ever wanted?” 

One more thrust and Kenma was dragging his nails across his shoulder and screaming his name, bringing out the mind splitting second orgasm from Terushima. It ripped through his body, leaving instantly sore muscles in its wake. 

He crumbled into the bed, slipping off the condom and tossing it to the bin beside the bed. He needed to clean off, but his eyes were fighting just to blink and look over at Kenma. They laid there for a minute, only the sound of their breathing could be heard over the blood rushing in Terushima’s head. 

“Bathroom?” Kenma asked, 

“En suite,” Terushima pointed to the bathroom door that joined from the bedroom. Kenma got off the bed and padded across the room. He should have gotten up to follow him, but he slipped back against the pillows and drifted off. 

-

He darted up, a headache and a pulsing through his legs reminded him that he had company last night. His fingers went to his throat and felt the stick of his skin, he was disgusting for sleeping after all the sweating and sex. 

He laid back down and stretched, his arm landing before it should have. He froze, looking over at the peaceful face asleep next to him. 

Kenma was still here, asleep In his bed. A mixture of fear and excitement swirled in him. He pushed himself off of the bed and took a shower, scrubbing his skin a little harder even though it hurt. Just the water hitting his back and rolling over the ditches his nails had dug before dropping to the hot pain on his ass was enough to sting his eyes with tears. No matter how painful getting clean was, it was still the best night of his life. 

He wrapped himself in a towel and walked back to the bedroom, Kenma sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. His chest was bare now, slight red marks left where the harness had rubbed him, but only the sheet was tossed over his lap. He still looked good, Terushima had thought it was the outfit that elevated him, but maybe it was the other way around. 

“Morning?” Kenma mumbled, the sleep on his voice was adorable. 

“Yeah,” Terushima chuckled, “Want breakfast?” He asked. Sleep overs were never his thing, it was usually never an all night thing either, but again, last night was different. He was different. 

“Hmm,” Kenma thought about it as Terushima walked to his closet, “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Getting dressed, why didn’t you wake me up to shower?” He turned and frowned at him. 

“I tried, but you were very asleep. Also,” Kenma smacked the bed, making Terushima turn around and look at him. His hands were out and folding in a ‘gimme’ motion. 

“Don’t you want to eat?” Terushima chuckled, he shrugged it off and turned back to the closet. 

“Well if you bring that ass over here, I just might.”


End file.
